


reaching for you

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: universe sings for us [3]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: AU, Childhood Friends, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Dia sekarang lebih sering menggunakan nama Wendy.Namun, bagi Chanyeol, dia tetaplah Son Seungwan; tuan putri untuk kisah-kisah masa lalunya.





	reaching for you

**Author's Note:**

> EXO dan Red Velvet adalah grup di bawah naungan SM. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata. Lagu yang diinterpretasikan adalah lagu Peter Pan milik EXO.
> 
> Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk event: Libretto oleh Monalisa Lai.

Dia sekarang lebih sering menggunakan nama Wendy.

Namun, bagi Chanyeol, dia tetaplah Son Seungwan; tuan putri untuk kisah-kisah masa lalunya.

* * *

Chanyeol menekan tombol berlangganan untuk kanal khusus misi-misi kemanusiaan itu. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan hal-hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia hanya tahu soal musik. Kotak pikirannya berpusat di sekitar _bass_ atau _drum_ atau komposisi terbaru.

Namun semuanya berubah ketika Wendy mulai sering menghubunginya beberapa bulan belakangan, setelah sebelumnya mereka hanya saling menyapa beberapa bulan sekali. Studi Wendy sudah tak seketat dulu seperti saat dia di Amerika Serikat, dan dia punya lebih banyak waktu untuk mengejar apa yang hatinya inginkan.

Wendy aktif di berbagai organisasi setelah dia kuliah di Kanada. Berbicara, membela, mengemukakan idenya. Dia pernah menjadi moderator untuk sebuah acara bincang-bincang antartokoh organsiasi kemanusiaan dunia, dengan bahasa Inggris dan Prancis yang sangat lancar. Chanyeol menyaksikan rekamannya waktu itu, membuatnya berpikir ulang tentang kehidupannya, kehidupan orang-orang di luar sana, dan privilese yang ia dapatkan.

Tentang orang-orang yang kelaparan, harus keluar dari kampung halaman mereka secara paksa, terancam diberangus, dibungkam hak dan kebebasan berpendapatnya, hidup dalam teror dan ketakutan.

Wendy menyadarinya lebih dahulu. Wendy berhasil menyuarakannya, Chanyeol baru menyadari aspek-aspek itu.

Semakin ia melihat Wendy yang bersinar, semakin ia merasa dekat.

* * *

Ibunya memintanya memilah-milah barang dari gudang. Jika masih bisa dimanfaatkan, bisa diberikan pada orang-orang yang memerlukannya atau ingin mendaur ulangnya. Jika sudah jelek, maka tinggal membuangnya. Chanyeol menemukan banyak mainan ia dan kakaknya, yang ia pikir hanya tinggal dibersihkan sedikit sebelum disumbangkan.

Ia menemukan benda lain yang membuat pekerjaannya tertunda satu jam: album-album foto. Buku-buku harian miliknya, atau milik Wendy yang diberikan untuknya. Ia membaca sebagian dari buku-buku itu sambil tersenyum, sebagian momen yang tertulis di sana sudah ia lupakan, sebagian masih. Penceritaan yang polos dari anak-anak yang baru belajar menulis.

Banyak sekali foto-fotonya bersama Wendy di dalam album-album itu. Mereka yang satu sekolah, teman bermain hingga malam, punya banyak sekali momen yang diabadikan oleh orangtua maupun kakak Chanyeol. Dulu Wendy adalah anak yang pemalu, sedikit penakut. Sebuah foto di hari pertama Chanyeol di sekolah dasar, dan Wendy di taman kanak-kanak, yang ditemukan Chanyeol di bagian depan album berwarna hitam, menampakkan Wendy yang setengah bersembunyi di balik punggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sering membelanya di hadapan orang-orang yang suka mengganggunya. Chanyeol pernah memukul seseorang gara-gara orang itu menginjak istana pasir Wendy. Chanyeol sering berkelahi dengan anak laki-laki yang memaksa meminta bekal Wendy.

Kemudian, foto berikutnya membuatnya tersenyum. Chanyeol ingat siapa yang mengambil foto itu: ibunya. Di foto itu, mungkin mereka masih berusia tujuh dan lima tahun.

Dulu, bagi mereka berpegangan tangan adalah biasa. Ia sering mencium pipi Wendy dan Wendy juga sering balas mencium pipinya. Salah satu dari momen itu, saat Wendy mencium pipinya di sebuah taman bermain, diabadikan oleh ibunya.

Chanyeol mengambil foto itu, membayangkan apa yang akan Wendy pikirkan jika melihat foto ini. Sempat terpikirkan olehnya untuk mengirimkan foto ini ke Wendy, tetapi ia tak ingin merusak hal-hal yang ada di antara mereka, yang sedang berusaha ia jaga.

Bagaimanapun, tetap bisa mengontak Wendy adalah sebuah keistimewaan. Tak jarang kawan masa kecil tetaplah menjadi kawan masa kecil, takkan jadi teman di masa dewasa. Salah satunya menganggap semuanya telah berlalu dan tak relevan dengan masa kini. Chanyeol memiliki beberapa kenalan yang seperti itu.

Wendy adalah pengecualian.

_Selalu, selalu pengecualian._

_(Karena ada yang tidak pernah menua pada diri Wendy: kesetiaannya pada masa lalunya, sama seperti Chanyeol.)_

* * *

Wendy semakin sibuk. Dia tak pernah membalas pesan dengan cepat, tetapi Chanyeol lebih sering melihatnya aktif di berbagai linimasa akun-akun organisasi dan acara amal. Pernah suatu waktu dia menghilang dua bulan, Chanyeol hampir panik.

Namun Wendy langsung menghubunginya setelah dia kembali; kembali dari sebuah negara di Afrika untuk menjadi pengajar sukarela.

“Aku bangga padamu,” begitu kata Chanyeol di _video call_ mereka, berusaha setulus mungkin, “kau membuka mataku.”

Wendy tersenyum tersipu, menunduk sebentar. “Terima kasih. Kuharap ... bisa membuka mata lebih banyak orang lagi.”

Di detik pertama, Chanyeol begitu bangga, lebih dari yang sebelumnya.

Detik berikutnya, ia tersadar: Wendy akan melebarkan sayapnya. Terus, terus begitu.

Wendy akan semakin jauh darinya.

* * *

Chanyeol sekarang berusia dua puluh empat.

“Kau tidak ingin punya hubungan yang serius?”

Chanyeol cuma tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan ibunya.

* * *

Wendy muncul di televisi, mewawancarai seorang wartawan yang berhasil selamat dari kelompok militan, disandera selama setengah tahun.

Chanyeol bergidik. Bagaimana jika Wendy tertarik mengikuti jejak orang itu? Menyusul ke daerah berbahaya?

( _Seungwan-ah, Seungwan-ah, cukuplah membantu orang-orang seperti saat ini saja! Jangan kaubahayakan dirimu!_ Tetapi Chanyeol tidak berani menyuarakannya lebih keras.)

* * *

Wendy tak berkabar di bulan berikutnya. Chanyeol ingin sekali mencari tahu, tetapi tak ingin terlihat mencurigakan. Tidak ada kontak teman Wendy yang ia punya, pun dengan orangtuanya. Orangtua Wendy mungkin masih di Amerika Serikat, atau, jika mereka menetap di Seoul, Chanyeol tak tahu bagaimana cara mencari mereka. Ia tidak tahu nama lengkap mereka, ia hanya terbiasa memanggil mereka ‘Paman dan Bibi Son’.

Chanyeol membuka lagi album yang ia selamatkan dari gudang, menyentuh Wendy kecil dengan jari-jarinya. Ia merasa kembali menjadi seorang anak-anak yang tidak pernah menua, selalu bersama Wendy, akan menghadapi hari esok yang bersama Wendy lagi, selamanya bersama Wendy dan bayang-bayangnya di Neverland.

Di atas _synthesizer_ di studionya, ada sebuah rak. Berderet beberapa _action figure_ yang mengapit sebuah foto di dalam bingkai hitam.

Fotonya dan Wendy, di samping keranjang piknik; dengan Wendy yang sedang mencium pipinya. Chanyeol mendongak ke arah sana sambil menutup albumnya.

Ia tak keberatan terjebak di masa lalu—asalkan bersama orang yang terus membuka matanya pada dunia ini.

(Wendy menyadarkannya tentang dunia di luar sana. Wendy mengeluarkan ia dari kotaknya. Wendy memberi tahunya tentang alam yang luas dengan berbagai macam kehidupan. Wendy menyadarkannya akan kebahagiaan kecil dan teror besar di belahan lain dunia yang terjadi bersamaan dengan satu tarikan napasnya. Wendy mengatakan padanya tentang orang-orang yang membutuhkan, tentang orang-orang yang menganggap sepotong roti adalah sepeti kebahagiaan, tentang orang-orang yang lebih membutuhkan perdamaian daripada kekayaan.)

* * *

Chanyeol bertanya-tanya seandainya ia tak mengenal Wendy.

Barangkali ia tak akan pernah ke Neverland.

* * *

Ia pulang diantarkan oleh timnya setelah rapat dadakan tentang konsep yang diminta oleh agensi rekanan mereka, lalu mendapati ada sepatu lain di depan rak sepatunya. Ibunya memang menginap di apartemennya dua malam belakangan, tetapi ibunya tak pernah punya sepatu dengan model seperti ini; keds dengan tali silver.

“Chanyeol-oppa!” Baru saja ia mengangkat kepala setelah berkata _aku pulang_ , wajah seseorang muncul dari bingkai pintu menuju ruang tengah.

Rahang Chanyeol menggantung, Wendy berada di apartemennya dan itu nyata.

* * *

Wendy berkunjung ke Seoul karena organisasinya punya agenda di sini, katanya. Chanyeol begitu senang dan sedih di saat bersamaan.

Senang, tentu saja. Alasannya terlalu nyata. Namun ia sedih, karena kedatangan Wendy tak permanen. Dia tak benar-benar pulang, hanya _datang_.

Ibunya menawarkan agar Wendy menginap di apartemen Chanyeol saja, karena ibunya pun akan berada di situ selama beberapa hari. Ibunya dan dia bisa berbagi kamar. Chanyeol tak mungkin tak setuju.

“Rasa-rasanya, kau tidak berubah, oppa,” begitu kata Wendy saat hanya ada mereka berdua di apartemen, ibunya begitu bersemangat untuk memasak hingga memutuskan untuk berkeliling mencari bahan-bahan. “Caramu tersenyum masih sama.”

Chanyeol nyengir. “Selalu ada hal yang tidak berubah.”

Chanyeol menceritakan lebih banyak hal tentang pekerjaannya, tim kreatif untuk industri hiburan. Menulis lagu, mengaransemen, membuat konsep album, sesekali menjual karyanya ke band-band indie. Ia menunjukkan studionya, ingin berbagi pada Wendy bahwa dirinya juga tak tertinggal, tak berhenti melangkah meski di luar sana Wendy sudah menjejak dunia luas dan mengalami sejuta hal lebih banyak.

“Aku punya banyak konsep lirik. Belum semuanya selesai.” Chanyeol membongkar laci-laci tempat ia menyimpan buku-buku untuk liriknya. “Cerita-ceritamu tentang pekerjaanmu banyak membantu. Isi lirikku jadi lebih beragam.”

“Oh, benarkah? Pantas saja. Aku mendengarkan beberapa lagu side-B dari grup-grup yang kaubantu, banyak tentang kemanusiaan, dukungan pada remaja yang putus asa, mendorong keberanian. Syukurlah jika aku bisa membantumu.”

Tangan Chanyeol berhenti mengacak-acak laci. Tertegun. Wendy tahu lagu-lagu yang ia buat.

Benar, ia beberapa kali memberi tahu Wendy tentang apa saja yang ia buat. Namun ia tak tahu bahwa Wendy _mengikuti perkembangannya_. Ia tetap tersenyum saat kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, mencari buku-buku tambahan.

“Kau hebat, oppa—kau orang yang luar biasa.” Wendy diam sejenak. “Tapi kau sudah luar biasa sejak dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah.”

Chanyeol berbalik. “Maksud—” tetapi ia terhenyak.

Ia lupa.

Ia masih memajang fotonya bersama Wendy di atas peralatan musiknya—dan perempuan itu sedang memegang foto itu sekarang. Menyusuri permukaannya seolah-olah benda itu sama berharganya bagi dirinya.

Chanyeol membuka mulut, tetapi tak ada kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

Wendy menatapnya sambil tersenyum. “Pahlawan kecilku. Kautahu mengapa aku melakukan hal sebanyak ini, sampai saat ini?” Wendy mendekat. “Karena seseorang sudah mengajarkan apa itu _menjadi pahlawan_ sejak aku kecil. Aku juga ingin seperti itu.”

* * *

Wendy harus pergi lagi keesokan harinya. Chanyeol mengantarkannya sampai ke kantor organisasi di jantung kota Seoul.

Wendy mencium pipinya sebelum berpamitan. “Jalan kita masih panjang. Aku akan kembali lagi.”

“Sampai kapan, Seungwan-ah?”

“Aku tidak tahu.” Wendy mengangkat bahu, tangannya masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. “Tapi, selama kau masih Chanyeol-oppa yang dulu ... aku akan selalu pulang.”

Chanyeol memeluk Wendy sebelum perempuan itu melangkah pergi. Begitu erat dan hangat. “Aku akan selalu menunggumu.”


End file.
